


A Simple Rose

by TheRaptorOFire



Category: Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Roses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-11
Updated: 2015-05-11
Packaged: 2018-03-30 03:31:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3921346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheRaptorOFire/pseuds/TheRaptorOFire
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"In a lot of ways, I- think the same thing when I look at you"</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Simple Rose

_In a lot of ways, I- think the same thing when I look at you_

A simple rose. She thumbs the stem, gazing at it with a smile creeping onto her face. Thought out everything they have gone through he still looks at her with bewilderment as the features of her face soften. Did he do it? Did he do the right thing?

He’d been watching her as she slept- (not creepy at all, he thought) but, she would trash about in her sleep, and he wasn’t sure it was from the joining, or from – other things. All he knew, all he cared about was that seeing her in pain- was- disheartening.  

And just that simple action, that little gesture filled her with such resolve 10 years ago. She no longer questioned anything ever again. She kept it safe, just as he asked, stroking the petals with a delicate hand, calloused with time, as she shut her eyes.

Yes, she was _going_ to see him again.

Yes she was _going_ to find that cure.

She was going to do it for her, for Alistair, and all the other Wardens. She vowed – _promised_ that she would not return until she had those answers, and if the Maker was kind and truly smiled upon her like everyone said, he would give her the answer soon.

Until then, she had but a rose to keep close at night. And one day, one day she would give it to him as a gift like he did her.


End file.
